Big Three Blast to the Past
by katraj0908
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are suddenly engulfed in a bright light and then next thing they know they are on a beach in England 1945 in the middle of WWII. The question is: how will they travel to get back to their time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV

Waves. That was the first thing I heard when I woke up from my fall. I honestly did not want to open my eyes in case something bad was waiting for me, so instead I used my other senses. Like I mentioned earlier, I could hear waves, but also seagulls and the rustle of some sort of plant. When I moved my hands around and grabbed, I realized that what I had grabbed was sand. The last test (because I was not going to taste something) was that I took a sniff of the air and it was my favorite smell: the sea, probably because it was my father's domain.

I took another deep breath. It was now or never, I had to open my eyes sometime. When I did I realized that I wasn't alone. That Nico and Thalia had been plucked up and dropped here as well. That's good, because Poseidon knows I would be useless on my own.

Thalia woke up first with a loud groan, she sort of sounded like a whale that I had made friends with one time…but that's a story for another time. Anyways Thalia groaned and then must have realized what happened because suddenly she jumped up until she saw me.

"Percy!?" Wow, she actually called me by my name, she must be really serious. "What happened?"

"I honestly have no idea, the last thing I remember was sitting on the dock when suddenly a bright, white light appears in front of me and drops me on this beach," I thought for a moment. "I probably would have been knocked out longer if it weren't for the Achilles Curse." **(A/N: Percy still has the curse despite it being post-HoO)**

She just nodded and we waited for Nico to wake up. There wasn't much to say anyways until Death Breath woke up.

Nico woke up five minutes later, we knew because whenever he's about to wake up he scrunches into a tiny, little ball. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I thought it was adorable.

"Nico, Neeks, come on kid, wake up!" I said.

"I will burn all your Mythomagic cards if you do not get up," Thalia threatened. That seemed to do the trick because Nico was up in a flash.

"You wouldn't!" Nico glared at the daughter of Zeus.

"Wasn't aware how protective you were of those cards and figurines anymore Nico. I thought you didn't play," I said.

"Sentimental value," Nico stated simply and his two cousins knew what he meant: Bianca.

"Right, so what's the plan?" Thalia asked rubbing her hands together and looked at Percy along with Nico.

"Why are you looking at me? Aren't you two the lead supporters who say that my plans suck?" I grumbled.

"Yes, but this shouldn't be too hard," Nico said.

I looked between my cousins, "Fine, I think we should find the nearest town to see where we are."

"Excellent!" Nico and Thalia said at the same time and then said "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quad-"

"Okay, enough!" I declared, getting annoyed and then took a deep breath. "Let's just go over those dunes, we'll probably find a pathway or something."

I took in more of my surroundings. We weren't on a typical "warm beach" so that meant we were probably farther up north than south, which was still far away from Camp Half-Blood.

When we got to the top of the dune, we did indeed see a small town, but there weren't any paths that lead to it, weird because usually all beaches had pathways. "I thought you said there would be a pathway Kelp Brain."

I rolled my eyes, "Usually there are trails from the beach to the nearest town or at least to the parking lots, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Obviously," Thalia said, rolling her eyes as we continued towards the town talking about trivial matters.

"So what were you guys doing before you were picked up and literally dropped here?" I asked my cousins.

Nico snorted and we turned to him, "Persephone was just about to turn me into a flower… again."

"Well it's good that you got away then," Thalia said with me nodding along. "I don't know what I'd do if my step-mother turned me into a flower."

"Hera probably wouldn't turn you into a flower, she'd turn you into a cow," I said with slight humor.

They both glared at me, "And what about you?"

"I barely know my step-mother, but if she were to punish me, she'd turn me into a dolphin, which I'm totally cool with because dolphins are fun," I smiled at them, while the groaned.

"Whatever Kelp Brains," They said at the same time.

"Well I was just about to kill the Minotaur with my fellow Hunters," she scrunched her eyebrows. "I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine, they're Hunters," I told my cousin casually.

"What's that supposed to mean, Perseus?" Thalia asked with a slight glare.

"No offense meant cousin, I just remember how you guys fought at the Battle of Manhattan and how you whoop Camp Half-Blood's butt every time at Capture the Flag, I'm sure they'll kill it with no problem," I reassure her.

She sagged in relief, "You're probably right."

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked with faux confidence.

"Give me a year," Nico said. "I'll give you a list," then my two cousins burst into laughter.

We finally reached the local town when we realized that everyone was wearing outfits out of time, "Do either of you know what's happening?"

Nico looked terrified for a moment and told them in a hushed whisper, "They are dressed in clothes from the 1940s."

Thalia and my eyes went wide, "We need to verify this, let's find a newspaper or something, hopefully without being seen."

"Why without being seen?" Thalia asked.

"Have you seen what we're wearing?" Both of my cousins looked down at their 21st century clothing. "Yeah, we don't look like we belong in this decade."

My cousins nodded before Nico pointed to something on the ground, "Look there's a newspaper!" We rushed over and read over Nico's shoulder, "British and American's bomb the German city of Dresden!" Dated February 16th, 1945 from the _Folkestone Press_. My cousins and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

Thalia took a deep breath, "Okay so what are we going to do now? We're stuck over 60 years in the past!"

"I have absolutely no clue," I say miserably. "Usually I would say that we should talk to the gods, but we zoned out when Annabeth was telling us where Olympus was during this time period and but I do remember her saying that the mostly stayed out of the war."

I knew that the scared looks on my cousin's faces were reflected onto mine.

Suddenly Nico hit us and pointed to across the road. Thalia and I saw what was coming closer towards us was none other than a satyr.

 **I'm currently working on other stories and just decided to upload this story that I had written a while ago.**

 ****Also kudos for the reader who can find the TV quote within this chapter!****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV

Just as Nico hit me, I noticed the satyr, but of course Death Breath had to point at it. _Way to be discreet Neeks._

"What should we do Percy?" Nico asked.

"Uh, why are you asking me? Again, you guys are always saying that my plans suck," I pointed out.

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes, "Usually they do, but in situations like this you are the default leader."

"Yeah, I don't want to make a plan for this," Thalia said _. Just keep piling on the pressure here cousins, that's totally okay_. Instead of that, I reply by rolling my eyes.

As they were discussing this we hadn't noticed the satyr talk into a radio, all we had noticed was the satyr making his way over towards us from across the street.

I was grasping at straws, "Um maybe we should go with him? I mean we don't even know what the situation is right now." _Yeah that sounded like a good idea-_

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I might agree with you, but technically Death Breath here is our enemy."

"Right," I scrunched my eyebrows together and then looked around the alley as if it would give me some inspiration. "So, let's run."

"Sounds like a good enough idea," Nico said and Thalia nodded. We started running in the opposite direction of the satyr and we were a good quarter of a mile in front of the satyr before we made a turn and ran into a group of soldiers.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The lead soldier said.

Andrew POV

At the Poseidon base in the UK things were relatively quiet. We never really saw open combat, only helped strategize missions such as the recent Dresden bombing. While some of us would have liked to participate in the bombing, no child of Poseidon was allowed in Zeus' domain.

So I just sat back in my chair and began doing some paperwork that had to be done in _English_ , gods, sometimes I wondered why half-blood brains had to be wired to Ancient Greek.

After what seemed like hours of doing paperwork, which was probably in reality only a few minutes, a voice I recognized as one of our satyrs entered the room.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone reading me? Over," The voice of the satyr said over the radio.

I pressed the button to reply, "Yes, I read you. This is Andrew Preston, what is it that you need, over."

"During regular patrol to see if there were any monsters I caught the scent of three powerful half-bloods, all above the conscription age, over," the satyr said.

Now that was unusual, the gods had been doing a good job with claiming their children lately so that they could fight in this war, "Where are they now? Over."

"They spotted me and are now running towards base, over," The satyr replied and I could tell that the satyr was trying to run and catch up with the stray half-bloods.

"We'll cut them off, keep following them, over," I said and then ran out of the office towards the training facility, I leaned over the railing and yelled out, "I need four volunteers to come with me and get three stray half-bloods."

Ten hands went up, but I ended up choosing a son of Poseidon that had just reached conscription age: 13, a daughter of Nike age: 15, a son of Hermes age: 14, and another son of Poseidon age: 17, plus myself son of Poseidon age: 19.

We walked and talked at the same time, "A satyr I believe called, Weaver, was going through Folkestone to see if there was any unusual monster activity, but what he found were three powerful half-bloods and they are headed in our direction, our objective is to cut them off and if we can't then to pursue them."

"How did they miss the conscription," Matt, the youngest child of Poseidon in the army asked.

I reflexed the confused look that was on his face, "No idea, I suppose that will be something we will have to ask them when we bring them in," The rest of them nodded.

The base was under the water, the entrance led out towards the sand of the beach. The five of us walked out of the base and waited for the entrance to close in case someone tried to sneak in, then we began walking towards Folkestone, which wasn't too far away.

We reached the backroads of the town when we heard the sounds of multiple loud footfalls, I motioned for my group to stop and saw what I assumed to be the three half-bloods about to run into us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I asked.

They stopped not an inch away from the five of us and I saw behind them that Weaver had listened to my command and still followed them.

"Good job Weaver, thank you for reporting these stray half-bloods in," Weaver just nodded in response. "Take a few minutes to rest and then continue on your monster patrol."

I searched the faces in front of me. When I first saw the tallest boy I thought I was looking at a younger version of Father, but there were small differences. The other boy and girl, while obviously half-bloods were not children of Poseidon, in fact I was correct then their parentage might make things difficult.

"I need the three of you to come with me," I said leaving no need for argument, but leave it for one of them to argue.

"We will come with you, but you must promise not to separate us," the boy, who must be a son of Poseidon said.

I raised an eyebrow, "I will have to separate you for questioning, but I assume that wasn't what you meant?" The three shook their heads. "I'll do my best, but if the higher ups order something there is nothing I can do about it," the three let out deep breaths. "Now, we're going to have to blindfold you-"

"What? Why?" The girl with electric blue eyes protested, definitely a daughter of Zeus.

"It's for the safety of our base, though we don't think that you're an enemy, better safe than sorry," I replied.

"Pinecone Face," Weird nickname, definitely want to know the story behind that one. "You know you would do the same thing."

The girl huffed and said, rather dramatically, that made her companions roll their eyes, "Fine."

The five of us looked at the shorter boy and shrugged, "I'm willing to go along with whatever to get you to trust me."

"Caitlin, James; blindfold those two, I've got the tallest," I ordered.

 **Updates will take long because this isn't one of my priority stories, just one that I remembered was on my computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV

I could tell we reached the soldier's base when I could no longer feel the sand underneath my feet and while the smell of the ocean was not as strong I could sense it surrounding me.

The soldiers led my cousins and me through a maze of hallways that even if I didn't have a blindfold on it might be impossible to memorize them the first time. They trained guns on our backs, which was really unnecessary because we had already told them that we would be coming with them and the weapons that we had wouldn't hold against their guns.

I noticed immediately when my cousins and I were separated after what seemed like forever of walking, because I was maneuvered into a room and pushed down into a chair. Once the door closed behind us, the man who had taken the lead earlier started talking, "Sorry about all of that, but it was necessary."

"I would have done the same thing," nodding towards the soldier.

I tapped my fingers on the metal table, the only thing that separated me from the soldier, before he said, "You can relax, and we do not hurt our own."

"'Own'? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Half-siblings. This is the Army of Poseidon, plus allies."

I couldn't come up with an intelligent answer, so all I said was, "Oh."

The soldier looked amused, "Yes, 'oh'."

It was silent for a moment before I asked, "Sorry, but what's your name?" I decided to try and lessen the tension by adding, "My mother told me not to talk to strangers," I gave him a smile that I've been told looks very similar to my dad's.

He looked amused before sticking out his hand, "Andrew Preston."

I reached over to meet his hand half-way, "Perseus Jackson, but I tend to go by Percy."

One of Andrew's eyebrows rose, "Named after a son of Zeus?"

I shook my head, "I like to think of it that I was named after one of the rare heroes that had a happy ending."

Then I realized I had forgotten about my cousins and how they were holding up, "Andrew, what exactly is happening to my cousins?"

"I believe that they are being interrogated, same with you, but only they are more heavily guarded because of their birth parents," Andrew said.

"Thalia is a daughter of Zeus though," I said.

"Yes and even though we're technically on the same side of the war, children of Poseidon and children of Zeus do not like to associate with one another during the war unless necessary," Andrew explained as if I should know this already. "How did you meet the son of Hades?"

"Rescued him from a monster," I stated simply, technically it was true. "Thalia and I were in the area when we heard a monster attacking a younger kid that we realized was a half-blood. It wasn't until a few months of travelling together that we realized that he was a son of Hades."

Andrew nodded, "So he doesn't share the same beliefs of the opposition?"

"Not at all," I nearly exclaimed. "He's a good kid, a bit dark due to his heritage, but a good kid."

Andrew nodded, "That's good enough for me for now, he'll obviously be monitored for a while to make sure we can trust him, same with the daughter of Zeus, but to a lesser extent. Now the real question is how did you escape conscription?" He leaned forward and made eye contact with me.

I looked back at Andrew and saw that his eyes were exactly the same as mine, which freaked me out for a moment, before answering, "If I knew I would tell you, but even I'm still confused about the details."

Andrew looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Look," I said putting my hands up in an almost surrender position. "I would tell you, but I'm not sure if the information that I would give you would change events."

"Change events?" Andrew asked,

"I've said too much already, Thalia is going to kill me," I said.

One of Andrew's eyebrows rose, "Why would Thalia kill you?"

I rolled my eyes and slumped back, "They consider me the leader due to some…events," I said loosely. "But Thalia is more assertive."

"Sounds like most children of Zeus that I've met," Andrew said and I nodded along with him.

There was a bit of silence before I decided to ask Andrew, "So tell me about what's all going on here."

"Well, like I told you this is the base for Poseidon's Army and our allies. The base itself is connected to the beach near Folkestone and leads to the ocean," Andrew began.

"So we're underwater?" I asked.

"Yeah, can't you feel it?" Andrew asked.

"Well, yeah, at first I thought it was just because we were close to the sea but you just confirmed it," I said with a smile. "This is brilliant."

"It's good for the children of Poseidon, gives us more energy," Andrew said. "We've got training facilities…"

"What does Poseidon's Army do?" I asked.

He hesitated, "Mostly we go out on missions to kill monsters that are sent out by enemy forces to harm us and/or mortals. We also help the British Army strategize since they're the main army."

"Sounds cool," I nodded. "I can't believe I never heard of it."

"You should have, most godly parents direct their children to this base when they reach 13 or have a satyr collect them at that age. How all three of you went underneath the radar is beyond me," Andrew stated with a shake of his head.

I was about to say something, when the guy who took Thalia away for questioning came into the room _smoking._ His hair had been burnt, probably by Thalia too, then the guy who took Nico in for questioning bursts in.

Andrew looked at me and told me to wait for a moment.

Twenty minutes later, a long time for an ADHD demigod, Andrew re-entered the room and instead of the smile I had been expecting like I had received before he left, I got a slight suspicious look.

"So, when were you going to tell me you and your cousins were from the future?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at me.

 **Updates are going to be random due to the fact that this story isn't one of my high priorities of stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Andrew POV

Despite the circumstances and the fact that the trio are hiding something about how the escaped conscription, I really enjoyed talking with Percy, he seemed like a good brother to have around.

But then Caitlin and James entered the room to share their results with me, James looking a little worse for wear than Caitlin, what with his hair smoking and all.

I bid Percy farewell and told him I'd be back soon, then walked out of the room followed by Caitlin and James. We walked until we ended up my office where we all sat down, "Well?"

The two looked between each other before James said, "Well as you can probably notice, the daughter of Zeus has a bit of a temper when bothered too much."

"Most children of Zeus are that way, James. You should have remembered that," I scolded.

He looked down, "Yes, Andrew," then I ushered him to continue. "Anyways, she said that she met the son of Poseidon while on the run and the two met the son of Hades while saving him from a monster. She shares our views and mostly uses her lightning powers."

"Thank you, James," I turned towards Caitlin. "Right, well the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo does not sympathize with the enemy and that's why he was running away, he says that he would have been dead without the daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon if they hadn't saved him from a monster. Then after grilling him for a while I came across some interesting information."

I perked up at this, "What is it?"

Caitlin smiled, "Well the first is that he can shadow travel, which is heard to be extremely difficult and the other is how the escaped conscription age."

"No way!" James said. "I couldn't get it out of the girl I was interrogating."

"My kid wouldn't say anything either," I said shaking my head in disbelief, then motioned Caitlin to continue.

"It seems that we have a few time-travellers on our hands," Caitlin said.

It was silent for a moment in my office before James burst out, "What?! You can't be serious!"

Caitlin nodded, "Completely after that little secret fell, the dam opened up and he spilled many secrets."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well the trio are from the year 2011 and apparently they are the only demigod children of the Big Three left," Caitlin said.

"What?" I asked again, it seemed like the only word I used nowadays.

"The leaders of the war are all children of the Big Three, right?" the both of us nodded. "Well the Big Three decided that having demigod children would be too dangerous, because their children are too powerful, plus there was the next Great Prophecy to contend with."

"Next Great Prophecy?" I asked.

"Apparently it was made soon after this war," Caitlin shrugged. "It said something about how a child of the Big Three would either save or destroy Olympus."

The three of us sat in silence for a moment to absorb all of this, "Time travellers, crazy."

I clapped my hands together, "Right, we need to come up with a plan. So what we need to do in confront the other two, to see what sort of information we can squeeze out of them, then I will contact the higher ups in the army and all of us pray to the Olympians, got it?"

"Got it," They both nodded.

We all walked in separate directions to get to our interrogation rooms before I steeled myself and opened the door said, "So, when were you going to tell me you and your cousins were from the future?"

His eyes got wide and said, "Well like I said, I wasn't sure if I could and wasn't sure what exactly happened to begin with."

I studied him to see if he was lying, "So there are only three, Big Three children left?"

Percy froze and then said, "Yes."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you sure?"

He sighed, "Now this is one thing that I am not allowed to tell you, because the Olympians probably don't want this secret out at this time, or any time because it may cause a civil war."

"That makes no sense at all," I said.

"Makes plenty sense where I come from," Percy said. "I can't tell you because it isn't the right time for this information to become public, Hades it wasn't even the right time for it to come out during my time, but it still happened."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at that before he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, "Andrew," Percy leaned forward. "Thalia, Nico, and I just fought in not one, but two _godly_ wars. Now, the first one went okay, but then there was a bigger threat and we had to combine forces despite our differences, but the reason we had been separated from them was for a good reason."

It was a vague answer, but I accepted it, "Okay, we are going to tell some of the higher ups and then pray to the gods and see if they will help us with this…issue."

Percy sighed, "I hope so, because as much as I like you Andrew and it's cool that I actually have siblings, I have friends and family back in my time that probably miss me."

"Understood, now would you like to see your cousins?" I asked.

He looked relieved, obviously he took family very serious. I probably would if we were all what remains of the Big Three kids, "Yes, thank you," then nearly bolted after me.

Percy POV

Of course it would be Nico that would spill our secret. Never can keep his mouth shut. Love the kid, but honestly he cannot keep a secret to save his life.

When I entered the room where Thalia and Nico were, needless to say Thalia was pissed, "You just had to run your mouth Death Breath!"

"Thalia!" I loudly said before she burned our cousin to a crisped. "Maybe this isn't such a horrible thing."

"How could this now be a horrible thing?" Thalia asked.

"Andrew, my interrogator guy and a son of Poseidon, said that he would be telling his higher-ups and they were all going to pray to the gods about this to see what can be done, obviously we should too," Percy said.

Thalia and Nico nodded, "I can see what you mean and I doubt that we'd get an audience with the gods any other way. Man it was so much easier when we lived in New York!"

"Right, my interrogator asked whether we were the last Big Three children alive," Percy said.

"Careful there are probably recorders or something around here," Nico said.

"Oh, thanks for that Neeks. Anyways, I froze and told them no, but he caught me in the lie and had me explain, I did as vaguely as possible without mentioning them."

"It would be bad if you mentioned them," Thalia said. "We're already at war here we don't want another one starting up."

"Damn straight."

 **Updates are going to be sporadic as this story isn't one of my high priorities.**


End file.
